


Coping with the pain

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Merpeople AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Companion love, Coping, F/M, PTSD, SOLDIER - Freeform, Trauma from War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup had seen so much war. Could the love of a mermaid heal is torn heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with the pain

**Mermech AU**

**Arclight/Kup**

**Coping with the pain**

* * *

 

War. War might not change, but it does change the people who suffer from it.

Kup knew war. He lived and breathed it as he lead the Wreakers, his own little marine team in the Corp. But he was tired of the killing, tired of all the fighting. Tired of all the death. He still had nightmares. Nightmares of the different missions that went belly up. Comrades and subordinates getting killed around him, because of him. All the bad calls he made in service for his country; for what? A nice little sum for his retirement and the remainder of his days suffering from PTSD. Sometimes he wanted to end it all. Maybe the pain would, finally, stop.

A wet, silky hand slide up his thigh, bringing a soothing calm through him. Looking down, she was the one reason he hadn't taken his life.

Having met the beautiful mermaid during a mission, he had never thought saving her would help him in the end. She was held captive by his objective. He had no reason to help her, better yet it would've been beneficial to report her exsistance. But she was just so...an angel like her shouldn't be caged. Instead of reporting her, he carried her from her tank into the open ocean that fed her tank, allowing her to leave.

Coming home, buying a house on the coast and hoping for a solitary twilight. Alone to wallow, alone to suffer, so no one will get hurt when he takes his life.

He could remember the day he first tried, it being the last time he tried as well. Throwing himself into the calm ocean to drown with the loving memory of his watery angel. But the flash of a white and gold tail found him back on his private pier with his angel sliding up beside him, frantic and checking him over for injuries.

Holding her again, holding onto the one good thing he had done with his life, broke the steely man to tears. And she didn't push him away, didn't shun or become awkward. She held him, cradled him, cuddled and even kissed him. She had become his rock, one he never wanted to damage.

That very day, he sort medical help. Reported his condition and what he could help him. But now, no drug could compare to his Arclight.

\-----

"What are you thinking about?" opening an eye, watching his dear Arclight lift herself onto the pier. Coming to lie next to him, his rough hand touched her smooth and silken cheeks.

"Just wondering," he cooed, turning on his side to look at her fully. They way her fins and spines glittered like real gold, her diamond shine scales putting beauty to shame.

"So secretive," she giggled. "What were you wondering?"

"How a man like me, with bloodstained hands and a broken brain...could end up with a beautiful, amazing, ethereal goddess like you." No matter how many times she would dissaude him from his dark thoughts, everything he had said about her is true. The ruby blush crossing her face was worth it, the way she would become flushed with his loving words was one of his favourite sights. Sitting up, he pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "You're my angel."

"And you are my saviour," she cooed, the strange churr in her voice tuned into a sound no other could ever describe. A lacking word for it, in Kup's mind, is what an angel's would sound like.

 


End file.
